


Brencer one shot

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom omegaverse [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha!Spencer, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Short One Shot, omega!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer smiled fondly at the sight feeling lucky to have such a gorgeous omega in his life and better yet carrying the child they made together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brencer one shot

Spencer walked in from work to a dark house the only light was coming from the kitchen and a small dim light emitting from the living room where brendon was.

Spencer smiled slightly as he walked into the living room faced with a sleeping brendon on the settee with a small smile on his lips, his hand was wound around his eight month pregnant stomach, protecting the unborn child inside.

Spencer smiled fondly at the sight feeling lucky to have such a gorgeous omega in his life and better yet carrying the child they made together.

Turning the TV off from showing an episode of the tomorrow people on Netflix, spencer carefully picked up brendon bridal style only to be met with a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Go back to sleep love" he whispered kissing his mates forehead.

Brendon smiled softly kissing his alphas chin as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and snuggled into his chest breathing in his homey alpha sent and relaxing, feeling safe and protected.

Spencer carried him to their bedroom and placed him on the bed covering him in the blankets, kissing his forehead once more he got up to change clothes.

"Don't leave!" Brendon mumbled sleepily grabbing at Spencer's wrist

"Don't worry my darling I will be back"

He quickly got into some more comfortable clothes before climbing into bed with brendon and pulling his back to his chest and placing a hand over his pregnant stomach feeling brendon out his hand on top of his.

Brendon was soon lulled into sleep and spencer was soon following burying his face in Brendon's neck and breathing in the scent of his omega and their unborn child falling in to a peaceful slumber thinking of how luck he is to have this wonderful person as his mate.


End file.
